La Saga des Mamans
by Docteur Gribouille
Summary: Qu'est ce qu'une maman? C'est quelqu'un qui vous console quand vous êtes triste, qui vous fais des tonnes de bisous pour vous faire sentir aimer et surtout qui est une douce présence à vos côtés. Vignettes sur les mamans du monde d'Harry Potter. Vignette
1. Molly Weasley

Titre : La Saga des Mamans

Auteur : Dr Gribouille

Genre : Général

Rating : Général

Notes : Après des mois d'absences, me voici de retour pour vous jouer de nouveaux tours. Je sais, j'ai des fics qui attendent désespérément leurs suites, mais que voulez-vous, quand l'inspiration n'est pas là…Enfin, voici une nouvelle fic, apparaissant sous la forme de one-shot sur les différentes mamans qui tiennent un bien grand rôle dans le merveilleux livres de Celle-qu'on-ne-présentent-plus (alias mam' Rowling, si vous voyez de qui je veux parler…). Et comme le dit si bien George Lucas, « toute saga a un commencement », voici en avant-première la première maman…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Dans les souvenirs d'enfance de chaque bon cuisinier se trouve une grande cuisine, une cuisinière en marche, un gâteau qui cuit et une maman. »

Barbara Costikyan

* * *

**Une Maman Gâtée : Molly Weasley**

Huit heures sonna à l'église de Loutry Saint-Chasouple. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, 6 portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître sept têtes rousses. Au signal de l'un d'eux, ils sortirent tous de leurs chambres et descendirent le plus silencieusement possible les escaliers. Arrivés à la cuisine, la seule fille du groupe ferma la porte et le plus grand sortit sa baguette.

"Silencio !" dit-il.

Maintenant, les sept frères et sœur Weasley pouvait parler en toute liberté, personne ne pourrait entendre leur conversation ultra secrète. Ils prirent place autour de la table de la cuisine, une expression sérieuse affichés sur chacun des visages.

"Très bien," reprit Bill en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, comme ferait un chef d'orchestre. "Si nous sommes réunis aussi tôt ce matin..."

"Une honte !" ronchonna Fred. "Personne ne se lèverait aussi tôt pour mon…"

"Tu peux te taire, oui ?" grogna Percy.

"Ou quoi, Perc'," se moqua George, "tu vas me jeter un sort ? M'enlever des points ? Tu n'es pas _encore_ préfet…"

"Mais moi, je le suis," dit tranquillement Charly, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je peux aller faire dodo ?" demanda la petite Ginny, serrant contre elle son ours en peluche. "Je suis fatiguée…"

"Vous allez vous la boucler les Weasley ? Je parle !" s'énerva Bill.

Les autres se turent, en se lançant toutefois des regards meurtriers. Seul Ron ne suivait pas la conversation trop occuper à essayer de garder les yeux ouverts.

"Bien, je reprends. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est un jour important. Donc, branle bas le combat pour tout le monde, ce jour doit être parfait…N'est ce pas, Fred et George ?"

"Si tu fais allusion à l'incident du jus de citrouille de l'année dernière, saches pour ta gouverne que c'est papa qui nous a poussés à utiliser le presse légumes…"se défendirent les jumeaux en même temps.

"C'est marrant, mais personne ne vous a cru," répondit évasivement Charlie.

Bill lança un regard noir à son frère mais ne répliqua pas.

"Très bien, soldats, voici notre mission, si toutefois vous l'acceptez : petit déjeuner à la modue !"

Aussitôt un concert de protestation se leva, venant de la part de tous.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?" se lamenta Percy, les lunettes de travers.

"Sans magie, on n'est plus rien ! On sera comme des escargots sans coquilles !"

"On appelles ça en général des limaces…"

"Ca suffit !" hurla Bill, recouvrant les propos de ses petits frères et sœur. "De toute façon, nous ne sommes que 2 à pouvoir utiliser la magie, alors ça ne change rien…Et puis, ça fera plaisir à maman. Très bien, je vais répartir les taches."

"Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui donnes des ordres ! Laisses un peu aux autres le droit de diriger !" demanda de nouveau Percy.

"Parce que je suis l'aîné, et maintenant tu te tais Perceval Weasley ou je dis à maman que c'est toi qui découpe les articles concernant la politique sur la gazette du Sorcier…"

Percy se renfrogna, mais ne dit rien. Bill se leva et désigna à chacun les taches qui lui incomber.

"Charlie, tu vas aller chercher les pots de confiture à la cave. Tu prends toutes les saveurs que tu trouveras. Oh, et puis du miel aussi. Percy, tu vas faire les crêpes."

"Pourquoi moi ?"

Les nerfs de Bill furent mis à rude épreuve. Il compta jusqu'à 7, respira profondément et regarda son jeune frère, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

"Parce que petit Percy," commença t-il en détachant bien chaque mot, "tu es le seul à savoir faire des crêpes sans les brûlées. Tu es content ?"

Percy ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la cuisinière et attrapa une poêle, rouspétant encore un peu pour la forme. Bill se tourna vers les jumeaux.

"Vous les deux rigolos, vous allez toaster des petits pains. Ca vous va ?"

"Tu peux compter sur nous, mon capitaine !" répondirent Fred et George en se mettant au garde à vous.

Bill se demanda si finalement, c'était une bonne idée que de laisser les jumeaux jouer avec le beurre…Il sentit alors quelqu'un tirer sur son bas de pyjama. C'était la petit Ginny, qui le regardait avec des grands yeux.

"Je fais quoi moi ?" demanda t-elle de sa petite vois fluette.

"Je vais te confier une très importante mission, Gin'," lui répondit Bill en se mettant à sa hauteur. "Tu vas aller monter la garde devant la porte de la cuisine. Et si maman descend, tu m'appelles, ok ?"

La jeune Weasley secoua vigoureusement la tête, et accourut jusqu'à la porte, manquant de faire renverser Percy au passage.

"Ron," reprit Bill en s'adressant à son dernier frère. "Tu vas préparer le plateau. Tasse, cuillère, couteau, verre et fleur."

"Fleur ?" s'écria Ron, tout à fait réveillé.

"Oui, fleur. Tu iras les cueillir dehors."

"Non ! Les Fleurs, c'est un truc de fille !"

"Très bien, je dirais à Ginny d'aller en chercher alors…Quand à moi…Café !"

Une atmosphère bon enfant régnait dans la cuisine du Terrier. Percy faisait sauter les crêpes dans la poêle, dégageant à chaque fois une douce odeur de sucre caramélisé. Les jumeaux s'amusait comme des petits fous à faire brûler une quantité incroyable de pains. Ron , sur la pointe des pieds, se décida à sortir la belle porcelaine ranger tout en haut, manquant de faire renverser le vaisselier. Charlie revint, les bras chargés de confitures à la fraise ou au myrtille – et l'on pouvait deviner qu'il avait fait un frugal repas dans la cave, quelques morceaux de fraise s'étalait majestueux sur son tee-shirt blanc. Ginny, faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la cuisine, son ours en peluche traînant par terre. Quand à Bill, il faisait trois choses en même temps : le café, le jus de citrouille et la surveillance de tous ses frères (en particulier les jumeaux).

"Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge !" s'écria soudain la petite voix de Ginny, en entrant dans la cuisine. "Quelqu'un descend !"

Un boucan d'enfer s'éleva. On rangeait aussi vite que possible, on lavait à grand coup de baguette magique et les enfants Weasley se planquèrent sous la table. La porte s'ouvrit doucement…

"Y'a quelqu'un ?" demanda une voix masculine. "Les enfants, c'est vous ?"

Sept têtes sortirent de leur cachette.

"Papa !" gronda Charlie. "Tu pourrais prévenir que c'était toi !"

"Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger. Je peux avoir du café ? Si c'est possible naturellement."

Percy sortit une tasse et Bill y versa le liquide brunâtre.

"Que fait maman ?" demanda l'un des jumeaux. "Elle dort encore ?"

Arthur Weasley s'installa à la table, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

"On peut dire ça comme ça…Ginny où va-tu ?"

"Bill m'a dit d'aller chercher des fleurs !" s'exclama la petite fille en ouvrant la porte.

"Fais attention surtout ! Ron, va la surveiller, s'il te plaît."

Le jeune rouquin courut après sa jeune sœur, qui gambadait déjà joyeusement dans le jardin, arrachant au passage des fleurs multicolores.

Arthur Weasley reporta son attention sur ses fils et eut un sourire quand il vit ses jumeaux entamer une bataille de farine avec Percy. Le pauvre garçon n'avait aucune chance de riposter et n'arrêtait pas de lancée des « je vais le dire à maman ! », jusqu'à ce que ses cris soit étouffer par une attaque de petits pains particulièrement hargneux.

"Une fois de plus, le mal à triompher ! Que celui qui oses se rebeller contre les diaboliques jumeaux Gred et Forges se mettent en garde ! Pas de quartier !" s'exclama Fred, tenant une cuillère en bois en guise d'épée.

"Papa," grogna Percy, couvert de farine des pieds à la tête, "dis-leur d'arrêter !"

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de répondre, puisque ses deux plus jeunes enfants arrivaient, tenant entre leur mains deux énormes bouquets de fleurs sauvages. Et tandis que Percy tentait désespérément de se laver, Bill prit le plateau du petit déjeuner et les enfants Weasley quittèrent la cuisine sans plus de cérémonie, abandonnant leur père derrière eux.

Les six garçons et l'unique fille montèrent les escaliers, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Arrivés devant la chambre de leur parents, ils se mirent à chanter, certains juste, d'autres faux…

"Joyeux anniversaire, maman !"

Charlie ouvrit doucement la porte, et tous tentèrent d'entrer en même temps.

"Faites attention au plateau, bon sang !" s'écria Bill.

Tout au fond de son lit Molly Weasley regarda ses chers enfants lui apporter son petit déjeuner au lit.

"Merci mes chéris, vous êtes tous des anges !" s'exclama t-elle, heureuse. "Vous êtes adorables ! Venez là que je vous embrasse !"

Aucun de ne fit prier deux fois et chacun reçut deux énormes baisers sur les joues. Puis les enfants s'installèrent de part et d'autres de leur mère, qui commençaient son petit déjeuner.

"Deux sucres, bien comme il faut !Mmh, ces tartines sentent si bons ! Pas une goutte de jus de citrouille n'est tomber ! C'est toi qui a fait les crêpes Percy ? Ginny, ton bouquet est magnifique !"

Et lorsque la tasse fut vider, les tartines et les crêpes engloutis , Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny lui donnèrent ses cadeaux d'anniversaire :un parfum, un petit pendentif en forme de cœur et un pull rouge tricoter main, avec écrit « maman » en grand. Molly soupçonna vaguement Charlie d'y être pour quelques chose, mais se contenta de rire. Il y eut des rires et des explications dans tous les sens, tellement, que Molly sentit sa tête lui tourner mais elle les remercia chacun, leur dit combien elle les aimait de tout son cœur et qu'ils seraient ses chers anges jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Fin


	2. Eileen Rogue

**La Saga des Mamans**

Docteur Gribouille

« A l'oreille de tout les enfants, « maman » est un mot magique. »

Arlene Benedict, _Mother with love_

**Une maman courageuse : Eileen Rogue**

Il avait toujours considéré sa maman comme la plus belle femme du monde. Gentille, douce, aimante…Comme toutes les mamans de l'univers. Sauf que la sienne était _spéciale_…Il n'y en avait pas deux comme elle.

Parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle faisait des tours de magie avec sa baguette, ce qui lui avait donner l'envie de devenir comme elle.

Maman, est ce qu'un jour je pourrais faire comme toi ? Est ce que je pourrais faire de la magie ?

Oui, mon petit garçon, lui avait-elle répondu. Un jour, tu seras comme moi. Et tu deviendras un sorcier très puissant.

Severus n'allait jamais à l'école. C'était sa mère qui lui enseignait les bases du savoir - lire, écrire, compter. C'était un petit garçon très intelligent, qui apprenait vite. Bientôt, Eileen lui apprit beaucoup plus. Quand Père n'était pas là, elle fermait tous les volets de la maison et sortait sa baguette pour lui apprendre quelques tours de magie, comme le sortilège de Lumière et du Silence. Les bases de la magie en quelque sorte.

Le désir le plus cher d'Eileen était que son unique fils reçoive la lettre d'admission de Poudlard, afin qu'il s'évade de la prison que lui avait institué son père. Mais elle savait aussi que le jour où _il_ l'appendrait, les conséquences pourraient être dramatique.

Eileen s'était marié très jeune à un moldu, Tobias Rogue. Pendant quelques jours, l'union fut heureuse, elle avait cru trouver l'amour dans les bras d'un home aimant, mais la réalité la ramena bien vite sur terre : son époux était un homme violent et alcoolique, qui gaspillait son argent. Combien de fois Eileen n'avait-elle pas pleuré en silence ? Elle avait bien essayé de se séparer de lui, mais il l'avait retrouvé et il avait juré que si elle recommençait, il la battrait jusqu'à la mort. Alors elle était revenue pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et puis, il y avait eu la petite lumière au bout de ce chemin si obscur. Elle était tombée enceinte, Merlin seul savait comment. Au bout de neuf mois d'attente, elle avait tenu entre ses bras son petit garçon, Severus. Elle avait déverser tout son amour à ce petit être si fragile, qui avait hériter des traits de son père, mais du caractère de sa mère.

Elle l'avait protégé des coups de son père lorsqu'il rentrait tard le soir, à moitié saoul. Il la battait sans forme de procès, pour un oui ou pour un non. Et Severus voyait que sa mère souffrait en silence. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Juste haïr son père, un peu plus chaque jour.

--- --- ---

Le jour où la vie de Severus changea, tombait en plein mois de juillet. Pour une saison estivale, il n'arrêtait pas de pleuvoir, et le petit garçon et sa mère avait décidé de rester bien à l'abri dans leur maison. Père ne rentrait que très tard, lorsqu'il aurait fini de cuver tranquillement le vin de toute les pubs qui se situait entre son lieu de travail et sa maison.

Le jeune garçon et sa mère s'amusaient à jouer à chat dans la cuisine. Severus, courrait d'un endroit à un autre, avant que sa mère ne l'attrapes.

"Maison !" cria t-il en grimpant sur la table de cuisine. "Tu ne m'auras pas, tralala !"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas petite souris, je t'aurais bientôt…"s'exclama Eileen, un sourire aux lèvres. "Et quand je t'aurais, je te mangerais ! Miam ! Tu dois être très appétissant !"

"Maman !" s'indigna Severus. "Tu ne vas pas me manger quand même !"

"Bien sûr que si ! A ton avis, à quoi sert le chaudron ?"

Severus éclata de rire, mais glissa de la table et se retrouva par terre en moins de deux. Inquiète, Eileen se précipita à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

"Ca va, mon chéri ? Tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal ?"

"Je crois que je vais avoir une bosse…"murmura Severus en se massant le crâne.

"Montres moi," lui ordonna t-elle en écartant les cheveux de son garçon. "Oh, ce n'est rien, tu auras juste la bosse de l'arithmétie !"

Elle lui embrassa le sommet de sa tête, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Pourquoi tu rigoles, maman ?" demanda Severus, devenu soupçonneux.

"Chat !"

"Ce n'est pas juste !" pesta le garçon, alors que sa mère l'aidait à se remettre debout.

Il se prêta pourtant au jeu, et devint chat à son tour. Il se mit à la poursuite de sa mère, courrant aussi vite que possible. Au moment où il crut qu'il pourrait la piéger, elle fut un peu plus rapide que lui et grimpa sur la table. Malheureusement, la table ne supporta pas le poids, et se fracassa en deux. Un long silence accueillit le désastre. Ils allaient se faire tuer par Père. Eileen et Severus se regardèrent, mortifiés, mais bientôt, des grands éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la cuisine. Eileen sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. La table se reconstitua en un clin d'œil.

"Aller, à table, petite souris…"s'exclama Eileen. "Va te laver les mains."

Et tandis que Severus accourait jusqu'à la salle de bain, sa mère utilisa une nouvelle fois de la magie pour mettre le couvert sur la table et la couvrir de mets délicieux. C'est la qu'elle remarqua la chouette grise qui attendait au dehors. Elle sentie son cœur lui tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer dans la maison le volatile. Une enveloppe était accrochée à sa patte.

Severus ne mit pas longtemps à revenir à la cuisine. Quand il vit le visage de sa mère, il eut la sensation qu'en cet instant précis que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il sursauta en entendant le hululement de la chouette.

"C'est pour toi, Severus…"murmura sa mère, un sourire aux lèvres. "C'est une lettre de Poudlard."

Le jeune garçon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Enfin ! Après des mois d'attente, il avait enfin des nouvelles. Il se dirigea vers la chouette qui lui tendait la patte et décrocha l'enveloppe jaunie. Aussitôt sa mission accomplit, l'animal hulula et s'envola à nouveau. Severus déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille.

_« Cher Mr Rogue,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Rogue, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

Minerva McGonagall 

_Directrice Adjointe »_

"Maman, ça y est ! Je suis un sorcier !" s'écria Severus, heureux. "Je suis comme toi…"

"C'est magnifique mon tout petit…"Dit Eileen en serrant très fort contre elle son garçon. "Je suis sûr que tu vas faire des ravages à Poudlard ! J'espère que tu seras envoyer à Serpentard…C'est là ou je suis allée…"

Durant tout le repas, Eileen parla de la plus grande école de sorcellerie. Elle lui décrit avec passion la Grande Salle, les professeurs qu'elle avait eus, les bêtises qu'elle avait faits, les amies qu'elle avait rencontrer, les passages secrets, les cours…

"La semaine prochaine nous irons sur le Chemin de traverse pour aller chercher tes affaires scolaires : les livres, les chaudrons…"

"Et une baguette ?" demanda Severus, plein d'espoir.

"Et une baguette," confirma sa mère, souriant.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Severus pour laisser éclater sa joie. Son désir le plus cher, c'était de posséder une baguette magique, rien que pour lui. Eileen lui permit d'aller dans sa chambre jouer un peu. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, la jeune femme poussa un soupir.

Le temps des vérités était venu. Elle devait annoncer à son mari qui elle était vraiment.

« Merlin protégez mon fils… », pria t-elle.

--- --- ---

Quand Tobias rentra chez lui, il fut surpris de voir que sa femme l'attendait bien sagement, assise sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il jeta son manteau à terre et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers un placard où il en sortit une bouteille de vin.

"Il faut que je te parle," dit Eileen, en le regardant déboucher la bouteille.

"Je t'écoutes," grogna Tobias.

"Nous avons reçu une lettre d'une école qui prendrait Severus."

"Qui ? Oxford ? Cambridge ?"

Tobias éclata de rire, trouvant sa blague drôle. Il trouva un verre propre et se versa généreusement une rasade de vin.

"Poudlard," reprit Eileen, impassible. "C'est là où j'ai fait mes études. C'est une bonne école."

"Poudlard…"murmura Tobias, se grattant la tête. "Ca ne me dit rien. Il n'ira pas."

"Severus ira à Poudlard où il deviendra un grand sor…quelqu'un d'important."

Tobias plissa les yeux, l'esprit décidément très embrumer.

"Tu me contredis, Eileen ? J'ai dit que Severus n'ira pas à ton école !"

Eileen respira profondément. Elle ne baissera pas les bras maintenant. Elle tiendrait tête à son rustaud de mari, même si elle devait en mourir.

"La rentrée scolaire débute le 1° septembre. Demain, nous allons à Londres acheter ses affaires scolaire, que tu le veuilles ou non."

Tobias posa brutalement son verre sur la table et se tourna vers sa femme. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et la dominait de toute sa hauteur, mais cela n'effraya pas Eileen, qui le fixa, un feu intense brûlant au fond de ses yeux noirs.

"Il en est hors de question…"gronda Tobias, la fureur déformant ses traits. "Il restera ici, point final."

"Rester ici ?" Railla Eileen. "Pour qu'il devienne comme toi, à vivre une vie misérable, passer ses journées à boire comme un trou, visiter les bordels du coin ? Mon fils vaux mieux que ça, il a un destin à accomplir. Et ce n'est pas un cochon comme toi qui va le persuader du contraire !"

Tobias regarda un long moment son épouse sans rien dire. En 15 ans de mariage, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle haussait le ton de cette manière.

Mais il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Alors il leva la main, prêt à l'abattre sur la joue de sa femme.

"Vas-y, frappes moi !" s'écria t-elle, farouche. "Il n'y a que ça que tu sais faire ! Frappes, te dis-je ! Défoule toi ! Mais je te préviens que ça ne changera pas grand' chose ! Il est mon fils à moi, et il fera ce que je lui dirais !"

Tobias, ne pouvant plus entendre de telle calomnie, abattit sa main sur la joue d'Eileen. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et frotta sa joue endolorie.

"Comprends moi bien, Tobias," murmura t-elle, je n'ai plus peur de toi.

Tobias poussa un cri de rage, et, serrant son poing, il frappa sa femme sur la tempe. Etourdie, Eileen tomba à terre. Mais son mari ne s'arrêta pas là. Il continua de martyriser son épouse, avec cruauté, comme pour faire ravaler ses paroles dans sa bouche.

Et la pauvre Eileen subissait le martyr, sans rien dire. Eileen avait assez. Alors, lorsque son mari s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, elle le releva, dignement et sortit de sa poche un long morceau de bois fin, qu'elle pointa vers Tobias, la rage se lisant dans ses yeux.

Il la regarda, et se moqua de son bâton.

"Tu va me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce ?" s'exclama Tobias, un rictus au lèvres. "Tu vas me frapper avec ton stupide bout de bois ?"

"Non, je vais te faire connaître la colère des Princes…"

_Quelle maman ne donnerait pas sa vie pour sauver son enfant ?_

Fin

* * *

Après des siècles d'attente, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de cette saga. En plus, cela fait des mois qu'elle traînait dans mes affaires…

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, même si la fin est un peu brutale…

Gros bisous et à bientôt pour une autre vignette !

Doc G.


End file.
